


Liaras New Books.

by FazedMuttley



Series: Mercenary Effect. [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?Liara finds some books in the archives. Alex hatches a plan for Valentines Day.





	

Alex loved the way Liara spent hours going through the archives of old earth literature. She also loved the fact that when she was caught reading a certain series she turned the most adorable shade of purple. Not that she told Alex which book it was, but she was embarrassed about it.

  
EDI had been helping her for weeks to create her Valentines present for Liara; first they had found on old training system and wiped it clean after that it was time spent painstakingly recreating locations from Liaras new favourite series of books. Not that Alex knew what series it was; EDI hadn’t monitored Liaras download history once. At least officially.

  
With her gift finally complete Alex went to go and find Liara, upon finding her in the starboard observation lounge once again reading, Alex watched her girlfriend for a few moments before saying her name softly.

  
“Alex!” once again Liara was that adorable shade as she blushed hiding her datapad behind her back. Alex smiled.

  
“I have something I want to show you” Alex gestured for her to follow and Liara stood and walked over beginning to ask questions.

  
When they reached the briefing room EDI lowered the lights and Alex grabbed the first Virtual Reality visor and passed it to Liara.

  
“Put this on, but keep your eyes closed” Alex said when she took it and picked up own. Liara followed the Instruction and Alex took her hand. “EDI run the program”

  
*****

  
Liara could hear things but she couldn’t place them yet what was happening around her sounded familier, Alex was holding her hand and there was a light squeeze and Alexs voice saying “Open your eyes”.

  
Liara did and the first thing she did was gasp. She was stood in the Grand Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

  
Dumbledore stood at his podium welcoming the first years, she looked down, she saw Alex holding her hand but she more focused on the robes she wore. The robes of a first year, she had yet to be assigned to a house. The first student went up as their name was called and the sorting hat placed on their head.

  
“Ravenclaw” it said and the student ran to their new friends and the long table that held the others from their house.

  
When her name was called Liara reluctantly let go of Alexs hand and walked forward, she sat and felt the sorting hat as fit was placed on her head it rubbed against her crest. She laughed as she was placed in Gryffindor. When she reached the table she saw her favourite characters cheering and welcoming her to the house. Alex was also placed with them.

  
“So Liara” Alex said “Happy Valentine’s Day”

  
Liara kissed Alexs cheek and soon enough, Ron was wolf whistling, Harry patted her on the back and Hermione laughed at Alexs blushing face. “I love you” Liara said and added “Thank you” with a smile.

  
“For you Liara anything” Alex replied with a smile as food appeared in front of them.


End file.
